


For The Number One

by cAtEr_PiLlAr



Series: Caterpillar [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cAtEr_PiLlAr/pseuds/cAtEr_PiLlAr
Summary: "You will not be able to stay home, brotha,You will not be able to plug in, turn on and cop out,You will not be able to lose yourself on skag and skip out for beer during commercials,Because the revolution will not be televised."This is a user-generated story, comment to see your ideas in writing.Haha.
Series: Caterpillar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604149





	1. Intro

The salutation of a new being is an uncomfortable situation. With varying degrees of awkwardness due to the coming of this being. This being tips the balance of normal social life in a way that compels the being into permanent exile.

The way to begin this story is to start with a salutation and start with the context of this balance.


	2. Number One

It was getting colder as the sun went down. The earth was not hot enough to retain such heat to warm everybody after the sun had gone. This cooling of the evening brought new smells, most people believed that this was due to the slowing of the air particles which did not scatter the smells of nature. The leaves on some of the trees were already falling off. It hasn’t rained here in three weeks.

Once the sun has pasted the horizon, everything seemed to freeze. The wind stopped, the daytimes birds were silenced, and the ground seemed to stop teeming with life.

This evening found a woman walking along a beach. This middle-aged woman walked along a rocky beach where no rock was smaller than a golf ball. She walked along here every now and then to contemplate her life for the coming season. She had no husband, and he died before they could have any children together. And she decided not to remarry.

But when she walked the beach, she often found objects near the water that conjured memories of times long forgotten. Once, she had found a piece or coral inside of a glass ball. She was strolling down the rocky ocean-side, she looked all across the ground.

Once she had got to an inlet, where the land sort of drops off, she sat at a bench which her husband put there nearly two years ago. She looked at the inlet, it seemed as though she was sitting in the middle of a huge cookie in which someone had took a large bite out of. It protected her from the wind in the summer so she had made a shelter out of branches where her husband would camp out to fish. That shelter was partially up now, and she didn’t want to fix it.

After a few minutes, she got distracted with a loose thread in the inside of her coat. Then a splash was heard, very quietly, across the inlet. When the woman looked up, there was the ripples of the water going across the inlet to the more rough ocean.

She looked back down and began a sweep of the inlet. She saw a pile of driftwood among some of the seaweed. She quickly thought of using it to make a fire near her house and invite friends over.

She walked over to the wood and found a soaked piece of fabric. When she pulled the fabric, it dragged something much bigger. When she pulled it in completely a figure began to emerge from the darkening water. And what she found was not fire-burning wood, but the fuel to create a much bigger fire. A fire that would change the state of the world and would alter many people’s lives forever.


End file.
